ABC, Easy Than 123
by TheDaughterOfHades
Summary: Drabble's with Tratie! :D Rated T because I don't know what to put...
1. A for Abracadabra

**I just made this story just to do something when I get bored (and when I got no ideas for my other stories) x3 And you all know now that I'm just began to be a Tratie fan, and if you don't like it, then don't bother! **

**Anyways! Just some ABC Drabble's with Tratie :D And I know theres a lot of those but still... x3 **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>A for Abracadabra<strong>

"You know what's my favorite word?" Travis asked out of the blue.

"I'm a huge ass?" Katie suggested. Travis frowned at her.

"Actually, that's a sentence. No. I mean Abracadabra" This got Katie's attention. She turned and looked at her boyfriend.

"Abra-what?" She asked.

"Abracadabra! You know in those movies with old wizards with a cape and like really, really long beards?" Travis said while he sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Yes…?" Katie didn't exactly know where this was going…

"And when they do there magical thing with there hands and say 'Abracadabra', it's just so COOL!" Travis exclaimed.

"…"

At this time, Katie had stood up and walked away. Travis soon followed.

"Come ON! Can't you care just for one little thing that I'm saying?" He said when he ran after her. Katie turned toward him.

"Your kidding me right?" She asked with one raised brow. Travis was confused.

Katie rolled her eyes and after a while, she said: "Abracadabra" And did the stupid magical hand thing that Travis loved and walked inside the Demeter, leaving Travis there still really confused. Then his confusion turned to a grin.

From now on, he loved that word a lot more…

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but it's a Drabble right? Press the little cute Review button right down there! <strong>


	2. B for Banana

**I'm back! Mwahaha! Kidding xD Any who... I just wan't to thank Captain Terror for being the first to review so thank you so much! :D **

**New chapter! Tell me what you think...**

**Peace!**

**-SuperWaly-**

* * *

><p><strong>B for Banana<strong>

12 year old Travis Stoll was watching Katie Gardner who was sitting under 'Thalia's tree' eating a banana. He really liked banana's. And he wanted a banana NOW. So, he walked over to Katie and when he stood right in front of her, he cleared his throat making Katie look up.

"Yeah..?" Katie said with her mouth full of banana.

"Gimme your banana" Travis demanded. Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I want a banana"

"Go get one yourself!"

"Fine" Travis said and grabbed the banana from her hands. She stood up and yelled: "Hey! That's mine!" and grabbed the banana back.

"It's my banana now!" Travis said and took it again. Katie growled and jumped at him.

"Give it back!" She yelled.

"No!" And now they where rolling down the hill, while fighting over the banana. Everyone was looking but they didn't seem to notice. When they stopped, Katie won and stood up, with the banana in her hands, and walked away.

Travis doesn't lose. Never! So he ran after her, making them fall and roll down the hill some more. They stopped once more and when they did, Travis had the banana. He stood up and yelled: "Ha! I WIN!"

Right after he said that, someone grabbed the banana. His brother, Connor Stoll…

"Nope, bro. I win" he said, ate the banana and walked away, leaving the two other kids with there mouths open. They turned to look at each other. Then Katie stood up and while walked away, the last thing she said to Travis was:

"You owe me a banana!"

* * *

><p><strong>Now? Love it? Hate it? Press the little cute review button right under here and tell me :D <strong>


	3. C for Calm

**C for Calm (yeah right!)**

Travis was always calm. For everything. But when his own brother calls him and tells him that his wife is in labor, you change.

"What?" He yelled through the phone. Connor yelped and answered. "I'm not kidding man! You have to come! She needs you!" And hung up.

Travis was panicking now. He throw the phone away and ran out of the room. Suddenly he forgot his keys and ran inside again. When he got the keys he hoped in the car and drove as fast as he could.

"Oh gods. Oh gods. Oh gods!" He mumbled as he drove. 'You have to keep calm!' his mind yelled at him. Then he heard the sirens.

"FUCK!" Travis cursed and stopped. Then this policeman came to view.

He was balled and really fat. He had those big black, badass sunglasses and glared at me.

"Is there a problem?" Travis asked nicely.

"Ya know how fast ya drove, mate?" The officer asked. Now Travis got really impatient now and leaned forward.

"Listen _mate_! My wife is in labor and is gonna give birth to our twins so I'm kind of in a hurry…" The badass man/officer looked a little shocked and said: "Why didn't ya just said that in the first place?" and walked away from him.

Travis sighted and began to drive. 'Well that was easy…' He thought.

5 minutes later, something stopped him _again!_ Traffic…. He cursed once more and looked out of the window. His jaw hit the ground.

"No… Seriously?" It was the biggest traffic his ever seen.

Looks like the fats isn't on his side. He slumped back at his seat and waited. 5 minutes. 10… 20… 1 hour, 2…

He couldn't take it anymore! He walked out of the car and began to run. To the HOSPITAL! Then out if the blue, this old lady was standing right in front of him. She smiled at him.

"Could you be a nice boy and help over the road?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm in a-" But cut himself off. How can he say now to an old lady? I sighted and told her yes. He helped her over and boy was she slow!

After another 5 minutes he began to ran again. He _finally_ reached the hospital. In the reception stood a lady. Travis walked toward her. He cleared his throat with made the lady look up.

"Hmm?" She asked while she was chewing on gum. Travis was about to answer but he had to catch his breath.

"I'm her for Katie Stoll" He said. She looked at her computer and looked up at him again.

"Sorry. You can't meet her. She's giving birth" She informed him.

"I know that! That's why I'm here! I'm her husband for God sake!" He yelled at her. Her eyes widen.

"No way you can be her husband! Your to hot to be with her!" Was she trying to flirt? Not a good time. Travis put his hands on the desk and leaned forward like he did with the officer.

"Listen! I've been stopped by the police, been in this traffic for hours, ran all the way here, being stopped by this crazy woman and ran again, so please. Just tell me where my wife is!" He begged. The woman where silence for a minute but then said: "Ok I'll give you her room"

Travis was so relieved that he could've kissed her but decided not to. She told him her room. He thanked her and began to ran. When he stopped he saw his brother and Katie's best friend, Sam, sitting in the waiting room. When they saw him they stood up relieved. Then Connor walked up to him.

"What took you so long?" He asked. Travis laughed.

"It's a LONG story" He said calmly…


	4. D for Detention

**D for Detention**

"You guy's didn't?" Was the only this Katie was able to say. She gaped at the two brothers.

"I think we just did…" Travis said, shocked as well.

"How in the world do you do that to the principal? I mean, yeah we all hate him but poor guy!" Katie whispered.

Apparently, the Stoll's scared their principal which just made him faint…

"Is he dead?" Connor asked terrified. Katie walked toward the old man, bent down and checked his pulse. She sighted in relief.

"He got a pulse" She said. Then suddenly, Connor looked like a dead body.

"Gotta go, bye!" He yelled and ran away. Katie was about to yell back but where cut off bye someone yelling their names.

"Stoll! Gardner! What have you done to Principal Simons!" Ms. Watts yelled. Ms. Watts is their math teacher and everybody hates her.

"I didn't do anything! It was the Stoll's" Katie yelled in defend. She stood up and walked away from the principal.

"Oh, is that so? So why are you here then?" Ms. Watts asked.

"I…I… Mr. Simons asked me to meet him in his office" And it was true. But see what happend...

"Like I believe that! Detention both of you!" The old math teacher yelled. This time, Travis came in action.

"It wasn't her fault Ms. Watts. It was mine. Please don't give her detention" He begged. Katie was shocked. Did just a _Stoll_ help her?

"Doesn't matter! Meet me at my class room, after school!" That was the last thing the teacher said before she walked toward the unconscious principal. Travis and Katie ran away from there at that time.

"I can't believe I got detention! I've never got detention in my whole life! What am I gonna do! Oh God! What would my dad say!" Katie babbled. Travis put one finger over her lips like to shut her up.

"1st: Shut up! 2nd: It's not that bad in detention, I've got it plenty of times and besides, you get to spend hours with the awesome and sexy me!" He said trying to make her feel better. She grinned.

"Yeah! That would be _fantastic_!" She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. She stood up on her tippy toes, kissed Travis on the cheek and said: "See you at detention then.." And walked away.

Travis put one of his hands on his check where she had kissed him. He was shocked at first but then it turned to a grin.

'Can't wait for detention' was the last thought he had before he walked to his class…

* * *

><p><strong>Just woke up so it's properly bad, what do ya think? Press the cute little Review button and tell me! :D <strong>


	5. E for Evenings

**Evenings**

Katie loved evenings!

The first thing is because it's just so calm and quit. The second thing is that this is the time she can spend so much time with a certain son of Hermes. So guess where she's now? Hah! Not in the Hermes cabin if you thought that. *evil grin*

No, she was at the lake, her feet in the water, just relaxing. Then someone came and ruined the whole thing. She sighted at first but when she saw who it was, she smiled.

"Hey.." She whispered.

"Hi.." Travis replied. He sat beside her in the sand and wrapped his arms around her. Katie leaned closed and sighted once more.

"What is it?" Travis asked. Katie just shook her head.

"Did you know that I just love evenings?" She asked. It was Travis' time to shook his head.

"Why?" he whispered/asked.

"Because times like this. Just sitting here by the lake and relax…" She answered. Travis smiled and pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible.

"Me too, baby. Me too…"

* * *

><p><strong>REALLY short but I think it was kinda cute :3 What do ya think? Love it? Hate it? Press the little cute Review button and tell me! <strong>


	6. F for Fantastic

**F for Fantastic (Sarcasm)**

"No! This can't be happening!" Katie yelled out loud in class as she got her test back. Her math teacher, Ms. Watts, walked toward Katie's desk.

"Is there a problem here?" She asked with her fake gentle voice.

"As a matter of fact it is" Ms. Watts raised an eyebrow.

"How come I got a F in this test? A _F!_"

"Maybe it's just your bad luck" Her teacher said out loud. Then she moved closer so just Katie could hear it. "And this is my class so I do whatever I want"

Katie stood up from her seat. "This is just so _unfair. _I never fail in any class! And every person in this room can agree with me!" All her classmates nodded in agreement.

"Ms. Gardner! I'm sorry to say this but I have to tell you to leave my classroom this instants! Go to the principals office!" Ms. Watts yelled and pointed toward the door. Katie stumbled towards the door and shut it after her.

"Stupid grade! Stupid Teacher! Stupid Bitch!" She grumbled as she walked toward the principals office. Then suddenly, she ran into someone, literally.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I didn't- Oh it's just you…" She said when she saw who it was. There, standing right in front of her, stood no other than Travis Stoll.

"Always glad to see you, too, Kitty-Kat" He said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Going to the principal's office" He said with a shrug. "The big question is; What are you doing here? Let e guess. You got this 'The Best Student Of All Time' diploma or something, am I right?" Katie rolled here eyes.

"No..."

"Then what is it?"

"Um… I sort of got kicked out of class…"

"Pardon?"

"I'm going to the principals office too. Got kicked out of class" She said a little louder. Travis faked gasped.

"Wait! Katie Gardner was kicked of from class? The world is going under!" Katie once again rolled eyes.

"Shut up and lets go" But before they could walk they heard someone hiss behind them. "Not so fast, _demigods_" It sounded like there math teacher so they thought it was her but when they turned and saw something that shocked them. Right behind them, wasn't Ms. Watts but an Empousai. Travis yelped a little and grabbed my hand. "Let's go!" He yelled and dragged them both away from her. They opened a door and walked inside, gasping for air.

"That was close" Travis said between breaths.

"Um… Travis?" He turned towards Katie.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?" Turned and looked around. About 17 juniors where looking at them.

"Um..? Ms. Gardner and Mr. Stoll. What are you doing here?" Their Biology teacher asked. They exchange looks and Travis answered.

"Well. We're here just to welcome all of you guys to 4 amazing years at our school and I hope we can get to know all of you. And if you need any help, then you can ask Katie here" Katie nudged his ribs and Travis yelped a little.

"Yeah! Welcome all of you! Now we have to go so… Bye!" And they ran out of the room.

"Really!'" Katie yelled at Travis.

"What!" He yelled back.

"'If you need any help, then you can ask Katie here'" She answered and tried to mimic his voice but failed miserably.

"You'd do it anyways!" He protested. Katie was about to answer but got cut off by someone who hissed again!

"There you are, demigods!" They turned and there ex-math teacher stood there.

"We can talk about this later" Katie said to Travis and he nodded. A middle of seconds, they turned to the Empousai and attacked…

* * *

><p><strong>WHOHO! I'M BACK WITH THIS STORY! :D<strong>

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review! **

**See ya!**

**-SuperWaly-**


	7. G for Gardening

**G for Gardening**

Katie was gardening on the strawberry field when she heard footsteps coming here way. When they stopped, someone asked: "What your doing, Kitty?" She recognized that voice miles away.

"Stoll…" She hissed and continued with the strawberries.

"I know you love me because I'm here" Travis said, smirking. She stood up and was standing face to face with him.

"So you really thinks so?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"No… I know so"

"Then your wrong. Cuz I don't…"

"Aw! Come on! Not a little bit!"

"No"

"Not a tiny bit?"

"Nope!"

"I love the way you lie"

"Did you just quote Rihanna?"

"What? No! Ok maybe…" Katie rolled here eyes. "Your so gay…"

"I. Am. Not!" Travis protested.

"If you say so…" Her voice trailed of and she turned around to continue with her gardening.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Travis yelled/asked frustrated.

"Oh nothing… Now leave me alone. I have to finish these strawberries. Goodbye, Travis…"

"Your unbelievable, Gardner…" Travis whispered. Then he smirked because he remembered something. "Just wait till you find out what we did with your cabin"

This got Katie's attention. She turned toward him, shocked.

"What did you do?" She demanded. Travis just shrugged.

"You have to come and see…" And he turned away and left.

"Wait! What did you do to my cabin?" Katie yelled after him and ran, forgetting the gardening…

* * *

><p><strong>I don't have any comment here actually... <strong>

**Oh I have one!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Over and Out**

**-SuperWaly-**


	8. H for Hate

**H for Hate**

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

*Walks closer*

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

*2 feet away*

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

*1 feet away*

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

*3 inches away*

"I hate you.."

"I hate you.."

"I hate you.."

"I hate you.."

"I hate you.."

"I hate you.."

"I hate you.."

"I hate you.."

"I hate you.."

"I hate you.."

"I hate you.."

*2 inches away*

"I hate you.."

"I hate you.."

"I hate you.."

"I hate you.."

*1 inch away*

"I…."

*Kiss*

"Love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! I just HAD to put that up here! <strong>

**Over and Out**

**-SuperWaly-**


	9. I for Ice Cream

**I for Ice Cream**

"Katie!" Travis yelled as he ran toward his girlfriend. She looked up from here magazine.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Can you buy me an Ice Cream?" Travis asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"No… Go buy one yourself!"

"Aw come on!" He wined.

"No"

"Fine!" He said and stumbled off. Katie sighted and looked back at her magazine. A minute later, Travis came back.

"Can't you just go get one to me!" He wined again.

"No. Your the one standing so go get one yourself" Katie said, not looking up from her magazine.

"I'm to lazy! Besides, I thought this was a date. Shouldn't we do things together?"

"Not when it comes to get an Ice Cream…"

"Ok! I'm going!" And he left again. Katie was so cough up with the magazine that she didn't notice that Travis sat down beside her.

"Witch flavor should I take?" He asked and made Katie jump. She glared at him and hit him with the magazine.

"Ow! What was that for?" He yelled, rubbing his arm.

"For scaring the living crap out of me!" Katie yelled back. "What did you want again?"

"Witch flavor should I take? It's vanilla or chocolate. Witch one should I take?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because your smart!"

"And your the one who can't pick out a flavor"

"Exactly! Wait! No!"

"Why can't you just get both?"

"Good idea!" An he left again. He stopped and turned around.

"Do you want some?" He yelled after her.

"Sure! Bring me a vanilla Ice Cream" Katie yelled back. "And if you come back and ask me just one single question, then I'm gonna kill you!"

"…"

"Katie!" She looked up, furious.

"WHAT!"

"Do you have any money?"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me!<strong>

**Over and Out!**

**-SuperWaly-**


	10. J for Justin Bieber

**J for Justin Bieber**

"How could you!" Travis yelled.

"How could I what?" Katie asked.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"It's Justin Bieber!" She yelled back like it was obvious.

"He's so gay! I'm properly the only guy here!"

"He is NOT gay! And besides, your always complaining that we never do stuff together!"

"I know but a Justin Bieber concert? I'm very disappointed of you, Katie Gardner" Katie rolled her eyes.

"Don't go that way!" Katie threatened. Travis gulped.

"I'm still very disappointed..."

"Shut up and come with me"

"No! I'm going home" Travis yelled and began to walk but Katie grabbed his wrist and pulled him back and crashed her lips with his. After a minute they pulled away.

"Let me try again: If you don't come you won't get anything of that for a whole week!"

"A whole week?" Travis squeaked. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" He yelled and dragged his girlfriend with him to the crowd.

"See? It wasn't so hard was it?" Katie teased him. He just rolled his eyes.

"I guess no-" He was cut of by people (well most girls) that began to scream: "OMG! IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM!"as Justin came up on stage.

He said something but Travis couldn't hear him because of the screaming and then started to sing 'Baby'. Travis groaned as all the others (Including Katie) screamed.

After hours of torture **(AN: Sorry you all who love him but this is what Travis thinks… Ok me too but…) **Justin stopped singing. He looked around and saw someone.

"You!" He yelled over the mic and pointed toward Katie. She looked shocked.

"Me?" She asked pointing to herself. He nodded. Travis couldn't help but feel jealous, but he just continued to look at both of them.

"Come up toward the stage" Justin said and Katie obeyed.

"Your seriously going up there?" Travis asked in disbelief.

"Of course I am! It's Justin Bieber we're talking about" She yelled and walked up the stage (There where in the first row…).

As she entered the stage, Justin grabbed her a hand and every girl began to scream.

Travis looked like he was about to explode.

"What's your name?" Justin asked Katie.

"Katie" She manage to say.

"Katie… What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" He said and kissed her cheek.

Travis couldn't take it anymore. He ran toward the stage, taking the guards down and walked on. He was just 2 inches away from Justin Bieber's face.

"Um…? Who are you?" Justin asked, confused. Travis didn't say anything.

The only thing he did was to punch him right in the face that knocked him off.

Everyone looked shocked, Katie too.

"Travis…?" She asked in disbelief. He breathed hard.

"If you ever touch my girlfriend again, I'll swear I'm gonna kill you!" He yelled. He was so close to the mic that every living person heard him and they gasped.

Two guards came to the stage. One of them grabbed Travis, who struggled to get away.

"Get off me! He deserved it!" He yelled and was gone. The other one took Justin's body. The only person on the stage was Katie. She looked so shocked.

Then she came back to reality and looked back then back at the crowd. She grabbed the mic.

"Um..? It's been a little technical problems but we come back after the break..." She said and looked back again. She let go the microphone and ran after the guards.

"Travis! What is wrong with you! Justin! Are you ok?" She yelled and ran off the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>I laughed so hard when I made this! xD <strong>

**And like I said: I'm sorry for all of you Justin Bieber fans... This just came up on my head. And tell you the truth? I'm not really a huge fan of him... Respect his songs and all but not him in person... Sorry. If you hate me now, then do it. But I really don't get it when people hate someone that doesn't like the same thing as them... **

**Anyway!**

**What do you think? Review and tell me! **

**PS: For the record, I'm gonna try to make the story's longer, Charlie Hartley! x3 **

**See ya!**

**-SuperWaly-**


	11. Authors Note

**Hi guys! **

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter but I'm having trouble finding a word to the next chapter... The letter is K so if you know a word then tell me! Please?**

**I love you if you do! :D **

**The other thing: I've changed my name! I'm not SuperWaly anymore, I'm The Daughter Of Hades! But you can still call me Waly! :D **

**ANYWAY!**

**LOVE YA'LL! :D :D :D :D**

**See ya! **

**-TheDaughterOfHades- (Weird...)**


	12. K for Kiss

**K for Kiss**

"Really? Eggs?" Katie said and looked at a certain son of Hermes.

"Yes, Kitty-Kat" Travis said, while smirking.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? I like it, don't you?"

"No! And don't change the subject!"

"Which subject?"

"You have to clean up my roof!"

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Then I'll call Chiron!"

"Oh, feisty! I like it."

"Oh shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"Your 16 Travis! Don't be so childish!"

"What if-ok I'll stop" Travis quickly said as he looked at the glare Katie was giving him.

"Why do you always do this?" Katie asked.

"Do what? Being childish?"

"No. Why do you always prank me? I wanna know that." Travis didn't answer. The truth is that he only did that just to get her attention. Ever since he laid his eyes on her, he knew he loved her.

"Travis? Answer me!" Still nothing. He began to walk away but Katie quickly followed.

"Travis!" Still…

"TRAVIS-!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He yelled but quickly shut up. 'Did I really just say that?' he thought to himself.

"You love me?" Katie asked shocked. Then shook her head. "That's properly the most stupidest way to tell 'I love you'! to a girl"

"How am I supposed to say it then!" Travis yelled back.

"Be a little more romantic!"

"Like what?"

"Kiss me!"

"Maybe I'll do that!"

"Do it then!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" And Travis slammed his lips on Katie's. After a minute, they pulled away.

"I love you…" Travis whispered.

"That's more like it" Katie said and kissed him again.

"YES! I got it on tape!" Someone yelled from the bushes. They turned and glared at Travis' brother.

"Connor! This was supposed to be a hiding place!" Katie's best friend, Samantha Davis from the Aphrodite cabin, yelled and stepped away from the bushes.

"You were spying on us?" Katie asked her.

"Of course! Your my BFF so I care for you and besides, you two are the cutest things together!" Sam squealed and Travis and Katie blushed.

"And I'm here just to film you guys!" Connor said and everyone glared at him.

"Travis and Katie sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" He began but was cut off by a shoe hitting him right in the head and fell to the ground with a big Thud! Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Your ok, Connor?" She asked and kneeled beside him.

"Call Chiron! Or maybe Will! I think I have inner bleedings! Oh gods, I hate kisses!" He yelped and fell unconscious…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Thank you for all the tips for the letter K and I just choose this and stupid enough I didn't thought of it before -.-¨ But thanks anyway! <strong>

**The next letter is L so... Give me some ideas for it! :D **

**See ya! (And love you!)**

**-DaughterOfHades-**


	13. L for Lottie

**L for Lottie**

"No! We can't!" Travis yelled.

"I'm sorry, baby, but we have to" Katie said, patting her boyfriends shoulder. "Lottie is too old. We have to get rid of her"

"I thought you liked Lottie!" Travis said.

"I do! But just look at her" Katie pointed at 'Lottie'. Lottie is a car just so you know. An old yellow Lamborghini. Travis loved her so much! He couldn't just leave her!

"I think it's better to buy a new car…" Katie's voice trailed off.

"Can we just have one last trip with her?" Travis asked. He tired to hide his excitement of what he's gonna do now…

"Since your asking so nice and I want to, we can do that. Just wait. I have to grab my purse" And then Katie left. When Travis was sure she was gone, he pulled up a red box from his pocket and opened it. He took a deep breath. 'This is it…' He thought to himself. He put the box back into his pocked when Katie came back.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Jupp! Let's go!" She said and smiled at him. They jumped into the car and drove away. After a whiles silence, Katie asked: "Um…? Where exactly are we going?"

"Just wait and see…" Was Travis' only reply. And hour or so later, they pulled the car over right in front of a beach.

"Where are we?" Katie asked as she looked around.

"Don't you remember the place?" Travis asked. Katie stepped out of the car, looked around again and gasped.

"But this is…" Her voice trailed off.

"Jupp! The place we first met. For-" He was cut off bye Katie who whispered: "Exactly 9 years ago… When we where 12! How do you remember this place?"

"I come here sometimes…"

"Why?"

"To think."

"Of what?"

"You…" He looked at her. "Do you wanna check this out?"

"Yeah" She said and grabbed his warm arm and they began to walk. After an hour or so, they finished and just sat down to the soft sand, holding each other.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Katie asked Travis. He just smirked.

"Maybe…" He said. He stood up and offered his hand. "Shall we go? I think poor Lottie is properly lonely…" That made Katie laugh and grabbed his hand. When they where right in front of Lottie, Travis started to sweat.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Katie asked Travis concerned.

"Um… I've thought of this for a long time now so I'm just gonna say it… I love you, Katie" He said. Katie looked confused.

"I know that. You've told me that thousand of times…" She said.

"I know that but you didn't let me finish…" His voice trailed off as he went down on one knee. Katie gasped. He grabbed her hands.

"I love you so much, Katie. Every since I met you. I love EVERYTHING about you. Your smile. Your laugh. Your soft hands" He gave her hands a little squeeze and kissed them before he continued. "I love the way that you can't stop talking about cereal. I love how you eat. I love the way that your hair is like flying when your walking. I love your beautiful blue eyes. I love you and never dare forget it…" He pulled up the red box and opened it. "Katie Marie Gardner, will you give me the honor to marry you?"

Katie was speechless. She couldn't do anything other that look at the beautiful ring in front of her. It was a silver ring with a big diamond with smaller diamonds around it. She then look at Travis with tears in her eyes. She nodded.

"Is that a yes?" Travis asked. She nodded again.

"YES, YES AND A MILLION TIMES YES, TRAVIS!" She yelled and jumped on him. He stood up and twirled her around, laughing. He slipped on the ring and Katie kissed him. When they pulled away, Katie looked at their car.

"Who knew that an old yellow Lamborghini could be the most romantic thing on earth?" She asked and they both laughed.

"That's Lottie your talking about, Honey" Travis said and kissed her temple…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for the the name, Charlie Hartley! Loved it! :D <strong>

**Anyway! Thank you everyone who reviewed the story! LOVE YA! **

**The next letter is 'M'! **

**See ya! **

**-TheDaughterOfHades- **


	14. M for Music

**M for Music**

"Yo, Kitty-Kat!" Travis yelled as he ran up to Katie who was, what a surprise, working at the strawberry field in Camp. She stood up from the ground.

"Yeah?" She asked and she dusted away the dirt from her jeans. For your information, their not together or anything. They just get along now. For maybe a moth ago, Katie would slide Travis throat off if he was 10 feet away from her. She still hated the nickname he made for her, though…

"Who do you think is the best band. Linkin Park or Skillet" He asked as he showed two CD's towards her.

"Non…" Katie simply said.

"What?" Travis yelled.

"I've never liked Linkin Park and I've never heard of Skillet"

"Again: What?" He yelled again, which made Katie jump. "How have you NOT heard of Skillet!"

"Is it rock?"

"Yes…"

"I don't like rock"

"What do you like then?"

"I like country!" She said and smiled.

"Country? You like country?" Travis said in disbelief.

"Your just repeating me now! Yes I like country"

"Taylor Swift sings country right?"

"Sometimes, but not always. I like two of her songs though; 'Mean' and 'Safe and Sound', but other that them, no…" She said. "Oh! And I LOVE Rodney Atkins, too! He's just so amazing! Every time I listen to a new song of him, it becomes my favorite! I like 'Watching You'" That made Travis snicker but Katie rolled her eyes and decided to ignore him. "And 'Farmers Daughter' and 'America' and 'If Your Going Through Hell'! I just love him! And I also like Alan Jackson and Carrie Underwood! (**AN: Haha! Get it? Jackson and Underwood? Like in- Ok I'll stop…)**" And Katie continued to babble on and Travis being Travis, didn't pay attention.

"Why do you like country so much?" He asked after a while.

"I don't know… I guess I grew up with it in a way. I live in a farm so…" Katie said with a shrug.

"What do you like more that country?" Katie had to think about that for a while.

"Justin Bieber" She finally said. Travis gasped. Then he put a hand on her forehead.

"What the HADES are you doing?" She demanded as she slapped his arm away.

"Checking if you have AKS…" He said with concern.

"Which is?"

"Aphrodite Kid Syndrome" Katie rolled her eyes again.

"Haha! That's just _so_ funny!" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But seriously, I like Justin Bieber. He's kinda cute" Travis laughed.

"Cute? He's GAY, Katie!" **(AN: Again, I'm sorry if I offended some of you…)**

"He's not gay!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he isn't!"

"Yes he is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Over millions agree with me!"

"Over millions agree with _me_!"

"That was a little cliché, don't you think?"

"Stop changing the subject!"

"Oh right, sorry. What where we talking about again?"

"Let me give you a hint: It start with J and end with Ustin Bieber!"

"Right. I don't like him"

"No _shit_ Sherlock!"

"It's not nice to swear Kitty-Kat!"

"Don't call me that! It's just so annoying!"

"What? Kitty-Kat? But it's just so much fun!"

"Not for me!"

"Kitty-Kat!"

"Stop!"

"Kitty-Kat!"

"Kitty-Kat"

"Kitty-Kat!"

"Kitty-Kat"

"Gods! Can't just just stop before I smack you?"

"Kitty-"

"I'm serious…"

"_Kat_!"

"Urg! I give up!" Katie yelled and threw her hands in the air and stumped away from Travis.

"She never answered my question! How in Hades can she _not_ have heard of Skillet?" He started walking as he grumbled about that. "Weird…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long update! <strong>

**Anyway! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me! **

**And also: Thank you so much for everyone**** who helped me with finding something for this letter! Thanks to EatLeadZombieHead012 with 'Music' :3 ****And also a big thank you for: **

**Charlie Hartley with 'Maybe' AND**

**Artemis34 with Marshmallow, Marriage and Medicine! ****Thanks! ****Love ya all! **

**-DaughterOfHades- **

**(PS: I'm listening to Fix You by Coldplay right now :3 It's just so cute! You should go listen to it ! :D)**

**See ya! :D **


	15. N for Nights

**N for Nights**

Katie HATES nights. You know why? Because it's so dark. She hates it when something is dark. Hates dark rooms, it's like someone is squeezing you to death. And no, she's NOT claustrophobic, she doesn't like dark, tight rooms… Creepy. And it made it even more creepy when she was walking around the wood, searching for something, when she suddenly heard something in the bushes…

She froze. She grabbed a tighter hold on her flashlight.

"Who's there!" She yelled and walked closer to the bushes. "I can karate!" She heard someone snicker on the bushes. Katie raised an eyebrow.

'Bushes can't laugh', she thought for herself. Then she remembered she had her dagger. She pulled it out of her boot and started to swing it around the bush. Then she suddenly heard someone cry out an 'Ouch' and Katie screamed and jumped 10 feet away.

"What the Hades, Katie!" She heard an very familiar voice yell at her. She gasped.

"Travis? What are you doing here!" She yelled as the son of Hermes stepped out of the bushes. "Are you trying to get yourself killed or something?"

"No! Why are you doing here anyway? I thought you hated being out when it's dark?" He asked her.

"I dropped my other dagger when we had 'Capture the Flag' this afternoon and I remembered it now. And yes, I hate being out on night. What are you doing here?"

"I… Um… I'm hiding" He mumbled.

"From who?"

"Clarisse"

"Why?"

"I, sort of threw all her clothes from her closet and put some clothes from the Aphrodite cabin there…"

"WHAT? Are you out of your mind? You're getting yourself killed here, Travis"

"I know! And Connor chickened out! I'm all alone now…"

"How long have you been out here?" Katie asked.

"About" He counted his fingers. "4 hours now"

"Seriously?" She pulled her flashlight up to Travis face so she could see him better. Then she gasped. He had a big cut over his left cheek.

"Oh my gods! Look at your cheek! Did I do that to you?" She said, her voice dripping with worry.

"You did that when you attacked my wonderful hideout. Thanks a lot" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you. Does it hurt" She asked, coming closer to him.

"No, not really" He said, but winced when Katie touched the cut.

"Lets go back to the infirmary so you can check on it" She offered and began pulling him with her.

"No!" He yelled and Katie stopped.

"What now?"

"I don't want to go back! What if Clarisse finds me!"

"Well I want to go back! It is creepy out here"

"What about your dagger?"

"Can find it tomorrow or something. If feels like the night is killing me!" She said. "No, come with me or I'm going to cut you again"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"But I don't want to get killed!"

"I said no buts! Now come on!"

"Katie!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this sucked! Anyway I'm sorry for not updating this story for almost 3 months! <strong>

**What do you think, love it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**Something for 'O', any help? :D **

**Lots of love!**

**-TheDaughterOfHades-**


End file.
